Viva Las Vegas! Reddie Fanfic
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Rachel has gone to Las Vegas to see a friend but someone unexpected is there. Romance blooms for the pair but what will happen. may go up to M in future chapters. vote for story outcomes on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stood waiting at McCarran International airport, Las Vegas.

She kept looking around, waiting for her friend to pick her up, she looked down at the silver watch that clung to her wrist, thank god she set it for a new time zone.

"RACHEL!" A voice screamed, she automatically recognized the voice, she looked up to see her best friend stood there with a grin plastered on her face.

"Sara!!" She replied and ran to hug her friend, "You look different, hair is shorter but nice."

"You too, Thanks for coming here, it means a lot to see my Best, Best, BEST friend fly all the way to America just to spend the summer with me."

"Slow down, you are rambling on, yet again."

Sara just hugged her, they broke the hug and walked to Sara's LVPD issue Tahoe.

"I thought you weren't meant to use standard issue criminalist vehicles to pick your friends up from the airport?" Rachel joked while placing her luggage in the back of the vehicle.

"Just finished processing a scene, Greg took the evidence back to the Lab, You wanna come with me back to the lab?"

"Sure, why not but wont you get into trouble?"

"No, even though Ecklie is my boss, I am not obeying orders! Plus Gil's friend is there at the moment."

"Gil Grissom has friends, beside you, Catherine and Brass of course."

Sara just laughed, they climbed into the car and drove over to the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Walking into the lab, Rachel noticed it was quite busy and people were rushing all over the place, she also noticed she got a few looks from some lab techs as she passed.

"Ignore them," Sara said, she noticed her friend was nervous about being at the lab, "Just go to the break room and don't speak to strangers."

Rachel noticed the joking manner in which Sara said the last part, She smiled and walked into the breakroom where a few people were sat.

Just then she felt someone put their arms around her waist, she turned to see Greg Sanders.

"Yes, you're here!" He exclaimed, he really like Rachel.

Rachel had met Sara's co-workers/friends a couple of years ago when she came to see Sara after she was kidnapped, she got along with most of them except for Sofia Curtis and Conrad Ecklie.

Rachel smiled and hugged Greg back, she broke free and sat down to read some magazine she had bought at the airport.

Just then Gil Grissom walked in with his friend, "Just sit down wherever, I'll be back later, new crime scene."

Rachel looked up to see the one person she never would've guessed was Grissom's friend.

"Eddie?" Rachel said with confusion pasted across her face.

Eddie turned around to see Rachel sat there with a magazine in her hands.

"RACHEL?"

"Oh my god, What are you doing here?" They said in unison.

Grissom just smirked, "How do you two know each other?" he asked a bit taken back by what was going on.

"Gil, this is Rachel Mason."

"That's Rachel?"

"I just said that."

Rachel looked between the pair, "That's me, why what has he said?"

Eddie shot a death glare to Gil, "Umm he'll kill me if I say anything, nice to meet you though."

With that Gil left leaving the pair stood gazing at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on after shift had finished.-At the Diner-

"Ugh, I hate working murder suicide cases." Nick whined to everyone at the table, "I have no suspect to interrogate."

Everyone laughed, Rachel kept noticing the secret glances between Sara and Gil, she smiled knowing sooner or later that they might hopefully get together.

She glanced at Eddie, he was also looking at the way Gil and Sara were flirting 'Secretly', he looked at Rachel, "It's Love." He mouthed making her laugh and causing everyone on the table to give her a funny look except for Eddie who was quite amused, "Sorry." She said and took a drink of her Hot Chocolate trying to hide the embarrassment.

"How does he do this to me?" She thought, "He can always make me laugh, I love the way he always cheers me up when I am down, he said I was special, what did he mean by that?"

Gil looked at Rachel who was obviously lost in thought, "I can see why Eddie is madly in love with her, he loves her like I love Sara. He really should just tell her." Gil thought and looked at Eddie who was talking to Nick about something.

Eddie was talking to Nick about sport but all he could really think about was Rachel, "She is so beautiful when she's thinking, I love her so much, I can't believe I told Gil that, got to keep my mouth shut at times."

Just then Sofia walked over with Brass and Warrick, "Can we join ya?" She asked politely, just then she noticed Rachel was sat there, "Rachel Mason, Long time no see."

"Sofia, how are you?" Rachel asked with a fake smile on her face, god she hated this woman so much, she was always talking about herself and how much she hates Sara.

"Fine, What about you Rachel? I heard you were injured in a huge fire where you worked." Sofia asked, she glared at Sara who was now openly flirting with Gil and he was flirting back.

"Just a few scars, they are gone now after some surgery."

"Oh, so what have you been up to recently?"

They got into a discussion about their lives, "God this is so dull!" Rachel thought, "Does she have anything better to do than talk about herself?"

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Riley stood up, they said goodbye and left.

After about 20 minuets Brass and Sofia also left leaving Gil, Sara, Rachel and Eddie to talk.

Rachel noticed how close she was to Eddie but didn't move away, she felt a spark between them when their hands brushed by accident, "Why did I turn him down?" She thought to herself.

Just then Sara and Grissom stood up, "Work, Mass homicide, you can take care of your self's right?" Sara said, "I'll leave my car with you Rach."

They both nodded leaving the two 'soon to be love birds' alone and in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara, Grissom, Riley and Greg were sat in the Breakroom, steaming coffee in front of each of them.

"I'm gonna call Rachel!" Sara said, her voice sporting a worried tone, "She was meant to call me."

Sara whipped out her cell phone and began punching in Rachel's phone number when all of a sudden, Rachel and Eddie walked in talking, his hand was resting on her back and she was laughing at something he had said.

"Sara, I need the key to your apartment so I can get changed."

"Really!" Sara said with an 'I do not believe you at all' look on her face.

Rachel nodded, "Mmhm!" she said, "Um, also, you don't mind if I go stay at a hotel, not that I don't want to stay with you it's just, um, I want to be alone for a while plus you have some space. You understand don't you?"

"It's fine, go on." Sara replied throwing her the keys to her apartment.

Rachel caught the keys in mid air and skipped out of the Breakroom humming.

Eddie chuckled and motioned for him to go.

-_-_-_----------------------------------------In the Car Park------------------------------_-_-_-

Rachel climbed into her rental car.

Turning on the radio she sat their waiting till Eddie arrived.

"Aww, you waited for me!" He joked while climbing into her car.

"Yes, Whatever!" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"So where d'you want to go?" He asked.

"Hmm, well it is 7pm so I think I want to go sort out a hotel room."

"Your wish is my command." He said.


End file.
